


Guilty Pleasures And Some Nudging

by Trishata96



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Antivian wing woman, Cadash/ Josie is background, Drunken Confession, Dwarven wingmen, F/M, In Game Dialogue, Slight tweaks to Cass's romance quest, UST, courting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cullen drunkenly admits he harbours feelings for the Inquisition's resident stabber of books and Seeker, Edric and Varric decide Cullen needs wingmen and a 'gentle' kick up the rear to pursue Cassandra. Of course things never go to plan when the two equally stubborn and insecure warriors are invovled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Cullen regrets drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Cullen was never drinking with Cadash ever again. EVER. Even if they were celebrating Coryphesus’ death. He knew his tolerance for alcohol was reasonable, usually stopping himself when he hit a certain level, which he hadn’t last night.

“Come on Cullen, just a few drinks. Those reports can wait till the morning, bloody son of a nug.” He grumbled under his breath, mimicking Cadash’s voice as he nursed the mug Cassandra had kindly brought him at his desk. It tasted horrible but the hangover had eased considerably. Instead of feeling like a dragon had landed on his head, it was more akin to a Ogre landing on his head. Cullen was just glad it was in Cadash’s quarters they’d all gotten drunk not the tavern, the last thing he needed was men knowing what sort of drunk he was.

_“I’ll presume that you’ve learned why you should not try to match The Iron Bull and Cadash in drinking?” The Seeker had enquired softly, a brow arched in amusement as he’d groaned in reply, still face down on his bed, cursing the sun streaming through the hole in the ceiling._

_“If it makes you feel better, Dorian was vomiting when I delivered his hangover cure. Vomiting and muttering something about singing.” Oh, that, Cullen happened to be the type of drunk that hummed or sang anything that came to mind._

_“How they still have livers is beyond me, especially with that mass-tor...ugh some Qunari drink Bull brought.” He managed to say as he forced himself out of bed as Cassandra pulled out fresh clothes for him. “Don’t worry I didn’t drink it… they tried to slip it to me but switched it with Dorian’s cup...Hence the vomiting.”A chuckle escaped from Cassandra as she handed the clothes over and moved to leave._  
  
_“That would explain his cursing in Tevene concerning you. I’ll do the morning drill for you Cullen, now clean yourself up.” With that order she slid down the ladder, when the door downstairs closed, Cullen grabbed his pillow and promptly buried his face into it, yelling various curses into it._

Sadly he remembered last night and the potential blackmail he’d let slip to Edric , The Iron Bull, Varric, Blackwall, Cremiscius and Dorian.

_“I’m afraid the Commander is more my type, Bull.” The Tevinter mage swayed slightly as he leaned over to him from where he sat, trying to put an arm around his shoulders. Cullen harshly pushed him away, causing the mage to end up sprawled on top of Blackwall and the usual bickering ensued between the Warden and Altus._

_“You’re not mine Pavus.” Cullen had slurred, taking another swig of his beer as Bull and Krem separated Blackwall and Dorian before punches and lightning were traded. Varric had then leaned forward, the clever dwarf having held back on the drinking._

_“And pray tell, what is your type Curly? Definitely not the ladies of the Rose.” Inebriated, his brain was not able to stop his mind in time, as it opened and let the damn cat out of the bag and caused the room to go quiet._

_“Cassandra.”_

_Maker strike him down now. Please._

* * *

 

An all too chirpy knock from the door roused Cullen from his planning on getting a dragon to eat him or a fade rift to swallow him up. The knocker didn’t even wait for an answer and flung the door open, strolling in and loudly greeting him.

“Good morning Commander!” The loud voice and the sunlight streaming in from the door made him whince, a migraine now forming. Thankfully someone quickly closed it.

“Sheesh Cadash. Don’t do that. Curly’s head might explode.” Great the two Dwarves he absolutely did not want to see. “ I see Cassandra is doing the morning drills for you.” Varric seemed to be slightly sympathetic to Cullen’s hangover, while Cadash just had a grin on his face. Neither them were even hungover, he thought with some envy.

“What do you want Dwarves? And Not a word about last night.”

“Shame, cause that’s what we want to talk about Commander.” He let out a groan at Cadash’s words and face planted the desk, ignoring how it restarted the headache fully.

“Don’t worry. We’ve all sworn not to tell the dear Seeker, you may want to let Sparkler win your next game of chess though, especially with the Dragon Piss.” Advised Varric, patting him gently on the back. “What we want to discuss though is how you’re going to tell the Seeker your feelings.” Cullen briefly considered briefly if Cassandra would help him get rid of the bodies with little to no questions. Maybe Varric, he wasn’t so sure about Cadash.

“No, do not go there. I have an army to prepare and I doubt Cassandra thinks of me that way.” There were two sighs

“Curly, it can’t hurt to try.”

“Yes it can, I’m sure you remember what happened to your book.” Cullen could sense the dwarves exchanging silent words and plotting.  
  
“Cullen, just flirt with her slightly, compliment her on her fighting skills or the braid. Maybe suggest a game of chess? Talk about something other than work.” He sat up straight, rubbing his face as Cadash tried to use his charming smile on him. This was getting annoying. He had already tried some of that, usually resulting in him failing to work up the bloody courage and hastily moving the subject to work then bashing his head into the nearest wall when they parted ways. He just had trouble voicing his romantic feelings after spending his changing years in the Chantry, where the Brothers and Sisters had watched the female and male recruits like hawks. He had some brief experience from the circle...though considering he had literally ran away from her initially.   
  
“I’ve tried playing chess with her….she is not a….gracious loser and before you suggest letting her win, I tried. She called me out on it and got more annoyed.” Varric just sighed.

“Yep, this is going to take a while. Look just maybe be a bit more confident with your flirting, don’t lie Bull has seen your ….attempts at it. Or maybe try to be a bit more involved? Maybe ask for some help with the paperwork or offer to help with her paperwork, then you get time to chat about...whatever two humourless warriors talk about.” Varric waved his hand randomly causing Cullen to huff.

“I have no idea what to discuss with her other than work.”  He muttered in an exasperated tone. Cadash and Varric shared another look, as if sending up a prayer to the Maker.

“This is going to be harder and a lot more awkward than the copper marigolds incident.” Cullen bristled slightly, he was not that bad. He was not as cringe-worthy in Guard-Captain Aveline’s attempts to court her husband. Was he?  
  
“Copper Marigolds?”   
  
“Read my book, Inquisitor.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure the intel’s good?” Whispered Cadash as he settled beside Varric, Bull and Dorian. They were up in one of the more ruined towers, overlooking a secluded part of the walkway above the gardens. Edric had only just returned from the Western Approach with Dorian ,Sera and Blackwall. He’d deliberately left Varric behind to mentor Cullen.

“Yes, the messenger assured me that the Seeker had asked Curly to meet her here soon as possible. That Messenger happens to be in debt to me, though not as heavily as a certain Altus…” There was an annoyed sigh from Dorian as Varric held out his hand. The ‘vint proceeding to drop a bag of gold into the waiting palm.

“She looks anxious, out of her depth…” Whispered Bull as he watched Cassandra, moving to sit higher only to be pushed down by Dorian.

“Don’t. Your horns will show and if either of them notice then we are dead.”  
  
“I need a better view Dorian.”

Cadash ignored the bickering from Doribull, (Thank you Sera) and focused on the Seeker down below. She was pacing, clearly nervous and talking to herself as if rehearsing lines. He hoped they weren’t lines for a rejection or all of the pestering and giving Cullen subtle remarks or flirtations to slip in will have been for naught. Then he saw a flash of golden hair approaching.

“Shh! Here’s Cullen.” The four men immediately fell silent and squeezed themselves closer to the floor as the Commander approached, calling out her name in greeting. The Seeker must have been deep in thought, not to have heard Cullen’s approach as she spun around in surprise, a yelp escaping her. A slight snigger rippled through the group.

“Commander! I erm...I” Thankfully the Commander chose to stop Cassandra from embarrassing herself further.

“You wanted to speak in private?” He asked with a smile, even though Cadash could see he was nervous too. His hands fidgeting with the pommel of his sword. To Edric’s side Bull muttered about both being too tense and should have taken him up on his offers.

“Yes! I...Oh Maker...the flirting.” Well Cassandra wasn’t one for being subtle, Cullen froze before looking down at the flagstones he stood on. “ With me...I’ve noticed.” She paused briefly before hurriedly adding. “Unless it is my imagination, which is entirely possible.” The words coming out of the Seeker’s mouth were high-pitched and she no longer looked like the Right Hand of the Divine but a young flustered woman. Of course Cullen wasn’t faring any better. Thankfully he was still able to speak, even if the blush was deepening.

“No it’s not your imagination...I...am I making you u-uncomfortable? If so ...I’ll stop.” Cassandra’s brow arched up, mouth slightly ajar for a second.

“You...wish to court me? That is ..impossible.” The Seeker winced slightly at her choice of words maybe at a flash of hurt on Cullen’s face. Cadash couldn’t tell as Curly’s back was to them.

“Did you just say court?”  
  
“Yes, what of it?” Both were now avoiding the other’s eyes.

“It just sounds a bit …formal considering..” He chose not to finish his sentence at the thinning of Cassandra’s lips.

“And is that a bad thing? I cannot be properly courted?” Cassandra sounded annoyed at the question?  Edric could see Varric’s brow crease in confusion in the corner of his eye. Cassandra hated noble stuff, the game and she was a tough woman.

“No it isn’t. Why? Is that what you want?” There was a silent cheer from the tower at Cullen’s confidant tone and the fact he didn’t falter for a moment. Followed by a muffled wincing at the blunt reply.

“No.” And with that Cassandra hurried away, leaving Cullen there somewhat shocked. After a moment his shoulders slumped and he began to move away, dejected.

“Now that was just harsh.” Muttered Dorian, shaking his head.

“Agreed..but I think she’s scared, there’s mutual attraction. Hell I could have told you months ago, the looks they trade…” Before Bull could sprout more Ben-Hassreth jargon he was cut off by Cassandra hurrying back through the door in which she’d left by. She quickly caught up to Cullen.

“I take it back! That is what I want.”

“Oh will she make her mind up?! This is worse than Aveline.” Hissed Varric from next to Dorian, who promptly cuffed him over the head and shushed him.

“I want...let’s continue this in private.” Cassandra hurriedly gestured to the storage room they stood in front of as she caught sight of the approaching patrol.?

“No, no,no. Don’t go in there. Gah!” Tevene cursing followed as the door shut, bringing an end to their eavesdropping. The four of them sighed, cursing fate as they stretched limbs. Bull choose to inform them of his Ben-Hassreth reading.

“Definate attraction from Cassandra, especially when she came right back, her face screamed it and  she seemed to regret hurting Cullen. Though I think anyone would feel sorry if they hurt his feelings. He makes you feel like you just kicked a puppy. Why hold back though? She’s a confident woman, maybe ‘cause of positions and Corypheseus.” Thankfully before Bull could descend into telling how he could tell what Cullen had for breakfast by how he walked or whatever, Dorian hissed at them to get down as he ducked, dragging Bull with him.

Cassandra and Cullen stepped out of the room. Sheepishly bidding each other goodbye in stiff tones, before parting ways. The former Templar to his tower, the Seeker to her space in the armoury. Cadash didn’t need any fancy Qunari training to tell him that it’d gone down the crapper. He could tell from Cullen’s stance, no longer a soldier’s stance and Cassandra’s face, emotions freely displayed now she thought no one could see. Thought nobody could see the self-berating or regret. 

* * *

 

Edric Cadash had felt quite bad several times over the course of his life. Stealing some toffee from his baby cousin when he was 6, framing a shop owner for murder, ruining a Guard-Captain's career and marriage and Roderick’s death to name a few.

He never thought he could feel this bad though, he wanted to ask Sera to lock him in a room with those bees she was so fond of. He’d taken advantage of a drunken confession, pushed Cullen to act on it against his initial wishes, gotten his hopes up only for them to be dashed by a woman he longed for.  He and Varric stood just outside Cullen’s tower, Dorian and Bull having been sent away and told not to speak a word.

Eventually Varric plucked up the courage and knocked twice before inching the door open.

* * *

Cullen scowled as several timid knocks came from the left door before creeping open. He dismissed the runner from Josephine as Tethras and Cadash poked their heads in, they looked meek and rightfully a little scared. He waited for the runner to close the door behind her before speaking.

“I’ll presume you were all spying on mine and Cassandra’s private discussion.” There were guilty flinches from the dwarves at his bitter words. No doubt they’d been betting on the outcome, bunch of immature children.

“Guilty as charged. Look Cullen, we just wanted to check on you and to apologise for..well for pushing and getting your feelings...hurt.” If by hurt he meant trampled, then yes he deserved an apology off them. Deep down he'd known there was no chance of pursuing Cassandra especially with an evil Magister reponsible for the blights roaming the world, then Varric and Cadash had gotten his bloody hopes up.

“They’ll recover Varric. Cassandra and I have agreed that we are better off as friends.” The words were bitter in his mouth, but true. They were professionals and in the middle of the war. He was the commander of the Inquisition's army and she, the right hand of the former Divine.

“Come on Curly, you both know that’s not true. Tell us what happened and we can figure this out.” He frowned at Varric.

“That is between me and Seeker Pentaghast. Either way, Cadash has a world to save, not matchmaking to do. The runner informed me that Hawke and Warden Stroud have returned. They tracked the wardens to Adamant Fortress. The others will be waiting for us.” Without another word, he gathered up what reports he would be needing and headed for the main keep, the Dwarves eventually following. They tried to bring the topic up several times, getting shut down by more agressive words before giving up and realizing the wound was too sore at the moment.

He had a siege to prepare for. No time could be wasted on courting Cassandra, even if he wanted to. She had made herself clear.


End file.
